The invention relates generally to display packages for circular cutting blades, similar disk-like products, or other display items. More particularly, the invention relates to such packages that are intended to be reused for storing or holding the blade or other item after being initially opened by the user.
This application is related to an application entitled "REUSABLE DISPLAY PACKAGE FOR SHANKED TOOL OR OTHER DISPLAY ITEM", filed of even date herewith.
Various packaging devices and arrangements for circular cutting blades or other similar display items have been provided in the past. Such previous packages include skin packs, blister packs, shrink-wrapped and card-mounted packages, as well as other similar arrangements. These packages have frequently been found to be difficult to open without destroying or severely damaging the packaging, thus rendering the package unusable for post-opening storage or carrying by the user. Such packages have also been expensive and wasteful and have often been composed of materials that are difficult or impossible to recycle. In addition, many of such previous packages have inhibited the viewer's ability to easily see, feel and evaluate the product being displayed. Furthermore, such prior packages have usually been dedicated packages usable with only one display item, thus requiring different display packages for each of a number of different display items, even though such display items are very similar to one another.
According to the present invention, a reusable package is provided for displaying, holding and/or storing a display item, such as a circular cutting blade, for example, where the display item has a central aperture therethrough and at least one surface discontinuity thereon. The preferred reusable package includes front and rear body portions hingedly interconnected with each other in order to be selectively foldable between a fully closed generally face-to-face position and a fully open separated position. The preferred package includes complementary closure portions formed in the front and rear body portions, with the closure portions being mutually engageable in a gripping and releasable relationship within and through the central aperture of the display item when the front and rear body portions are folded to their closed position. At least one of the front or rear body portions includes an anti-rotation lug protruding inwardly therefrom to be engageable with the surface discontinuity on the display item, such as a space between adjacent teeth on a cutting blade, for example, thus substantially preventing the display item from rotating about its central aperture when the package is closed. Preferably the other body portion includes a second anti-rotation lug located at a different location relative to the closure portions so that the package can be used to display, hold and store at least two different, but similar display items.
In a preferred form of the present invention, the front and rear body portions each include a header portion and a depending triangular support portion with the respective front and rear header portions and the respective front and rear triangular support portions being generally complementary in size and shape to each other and being mutually engageable with each other when the body portions are in the closed position. The front and rear header portions include respective dished or recessed "clam-shell" portions releasably and nestably engageable with each other when the package is in its closed position. Preferably the rear header portion also includes a second rear dished portion formed therein but opening generally forwardly (opposite that of the front dished portion) when the front and rear body portions are in the closed position, with the second rear dished portion being generally surrounded by the first rear dished portion. Since the second rear dished portion has its open side facing toward the open side of the front dished portion, they form a shallow cavity therebetween, in which display cards, anti-theft security devices, or small accessories, for example, may be housed or stored.
Preferably the closure portions include a closure post on one of the front or rear body portions and the closure recess on the other of the front or rear body portions with the post and recess being grippingly and releasably engageable with each other through the display item's central aperture when the package is in its closed position, thus allowing the user to repeatedly open and close the package after initially opening it. The front and rear body portions are initially attached to each other (such as by ultrasonic welding for example) to secure them in their closed position with the display item disclosed therebetween. This initial attachment is frangible and easily broken by the user in order to allow the front and rear body portions to be unfolded from each other for initial removal of the display item. After such initial opening and removal, the above-described closure portions are grippingly and releasably nestable with each other, within and through the central aperture of the display item, in order to allow the front and rear body portions to be repeatedly and releasably secured in their closed position after the frangible initial attachment has been broken.
In addition, in the preferred form of the present invention, at least one hang-hole is provided through each of the front and rear body portions, with the hang-holes being aligned with each other when the package is in its closed position in order to allow the package to be hung on a peg, hook, nail, or other external protruding member. In order to enhance the durability of the reusable package according to the present invention, such hang-holes, and preferably the closure post and recess, are reinforced by surrounding bosses.
Additional objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.